This section provides background information related to the present disclosure, and is not necessarily prior art.
Wearable electronic devices, such as glasses (e.g., Google Glass™) and watches, for example, are becoming increasingly popular. Although such devices can be useful while operating a vehicle, their use may be prohibited by various regulations. Methods, systems, and devices that provide for safe use of such wearable devices in a manner that complies with any relevant regulations would therefore be desirable.